Wings of the Heart
by MediumBlue
Summary: Lumiere has been alone in the West for 8 years when he meets a strange being who calls himself Legolas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The world and characters created by J. R. R. Tolkien belongs to him, not me.

Chapter One

A young teen ran amongst the burning tents of a makeshift camp dodging arrows. He tried to tune out the screams coming from all around him as he searched for the elder. He had to get him to safety. "Elder! Elder! He screamed looking frantically about. A hand grabbed him roughly from behind and threw him face first on the ground. Panic gripped him as he struggled, but the strong hands held him down. The hands tightened and his absolute fear as he realized what they planned made him deaf to his surroundings. _Oh God! Please no!_ Pain exploded from his back.

Lumiere woke up screaming covered in sweat. He sat up and took deep calming breaths. His hands tightened into fists, he was no longer a young boy who couldn't defend himself. He was 22 God dammit! He had grown a lot since that day eight years ago and was to old to be awakened by nightmares. As he calmed down he unconsciously rubbed his back where the knives had cut, before he pushed it from his mind.

He threw back his furs and stood up, then walked to the entrance of the cave. The sun was just coming over the horizon and it's light shone on the small valley he had made his home. His eyes swept over the small path that meandered down the side of the mountain from his cave, the small stream that flowed through the valley, and the grove of maples scattered along the waters edge to stop at the deep forest still visible between mountains to the north.

He'd woken up in that forest eight years ago, the wounds on his back still fresh. To this day he was still unclear on how he got there or even how he'd managed to survive. While it was true his people could recover from much more serious wounds than other species, it was usually with the aid of skilled healers. Yet he had been only fourteen and lost in a strange land. His memory of those first weeks was lost in a haze of desperation and pain. Neither did he know how much time had passed from when he lost consciousness in the camp to when he first awakened in the forest.

His people had long been hunted down by those seeking power, forcing them to forever be on the move. Despite their best efforts the Envaciel's numbers had dwindled till all that was left were the few in the makeshift camp that night. The enemies had taken out the scouts on watch and attacked while they slept. Lumiere could remember his father waking him up and telling him to get the Elder to safety, while he held them off. He'd been terrified, but every young eyas knew the importance of the Elder. The Elder was the Envaciel closest to the Grande Moeder and Grand Vader, without him they would be unable to commune with the Grands Esprits. So he had run through the camp while the enemy rained arrows down on them to keep them grounded and searched for the Elder. But he had been caught before he could find him and lost consciousness.

He hadn't expected to wake up. The many skills taught to an eyas approaching adulthood kept him alive until he figured out what happened. After he had recovered from his wounds he started to explore the now familiar lands and had eventually settled in the valley that was now his home. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked back into the cave. He put his sleeveless tunic on over the pants he'd slept in, then pulled on his boots. He re-braided his waist length tawny hair and grabbed his bow and arrows, then headed out to catch today's meal.

Author's Note: The Envaciel's language is a hodgepodge of French and Dutch. Envaciel roughly means children of the sky using the root words enfants, van, and ciel.

F enfants- children

D van- of

F ciel- sky

F grand(e)(s)- great, big, tall, large, etc.

D Moeder- mother

D vader- father

F esprits- spirits

and eyas is a young hawk/falcon that is in the nest or just leaving the nest for training For my purposes I'm using it as the Envaciel's term for children.

Oh, and Lumiere means light in French.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The world and characters created by J. R. R. Tolkien belongs to him, not me.

Chapter Two

Legolas walked through the southern forests of the west. The Elves had left middle earth to man 600 years ago and discovered the West to be sprawling forests, mountains, and valleys with few dangerous predators. Legolas paused and looked down at something he hadn't expected to see. He knelt down to examine the slight imprints on the forest floor. They were bootprints made by someone about the same size and weight of an elf, but did not display the natural skill in the forest that the elves had. Legolas found this very odd and puzzled over the conundrum of the bootprints. As far as he knew no elves were supposed to live in this area, in fact he himself was scouting out the area. The bootprints were about three weeks old and headed toward the edge of the forest. He stood up, pulled his bow from his shoulder, and loosely nocked an arrow. He kept the bow pointed to the ground as he began to follow the trail. The trail led out of the forest and into a mountain pass.

Lumiere had caught two mountain hares and was bringing them home when he thought he saw movement in his peripheral. He paused and looked up toward the mountains in the north. He wondered what he could have seen, but brushed it off as just some animal moving about. Many animals made there homes in those mountains since they bordered the forest. There was also a mountain pass through those mountains making it easily accessible, but it wasn't visible from the valley. He turned back towards home and continued on.

Legolas came down out of the mountain pass and found himself in a valley nestled between the mountains. There was a small stream that flowed through the valley, and a grove of trees was scattered along the waters edge, up the side of one of the mountains a small path meandered to the entrance of a cave. Someone or something was definitely living here then. He made his way cautiously across the valley and peered into the cave. There was a fire burning in a rock-ringed fire pit in the centre of the cave and as the smoke didn't seem to collect near the ceiling or come out the entrance so it must escape through a fissure or some other natural chimney. The bladder of a large animal hung from a tripod over the fire and judging from the smell seemed to hold the beginnings of a rabbit stew. The rabbit roasting over the fire below it confirmed this. Against the left wall and towards the back was an odd nest-like bed of woven twigs and branches with some furs in the hollow of it. Along the back wall was two large woven baskets, a stone pot, two wooden plates and bowls stacked, and two wooden cups with a wooden spoon and fork and a bone knife respectfully. To the rear right there was a large wooden chest beside two wooden bone tipped spears, an unstrung bow, and a pile of bone tipped arrows. A large pile of firewood was stacked against the right wall. Definitely a someone then and for a long time judging by how well the cave was stocked and that it was all made from natural materials. Considering the food over the fire whoever was living here should be back soon.

Legolas turned and looked back over the valley. He caught movement on the slope of a mountain to the right and stealthily headed towards it. He froze as the target came into view and moved a little closer very carefully. Bent over a berry bush was a handsome man who seemed to be in his early twenties. He had long tawny hair in a braid that fell to his waist, his facial features were elegant with a sharp edge reminiscent of a bird of prey, and he had golden eyes. He was wearing a simple leather sleeveless tunic, pants, and boots. He had a bow and quiver hung over his shoulders. His clothes were also made of only natural materials. What confused Legolas was that he was obviously a man as his ears were rounded but there should be no men in the West and according to the bootprints this man was as light as an elf. What also confused Legolas was the perplexing flutter in his stomach.

Lumiere was picking berries and placing them on a square of leather when he sensed something watching him. He froze, then sprang to his feet and whirled around.

His eyes locked on a man crouching in the shrubs with a nocked bow. Why hadn't he heard him! His body tensed with the urge to flee as old instincts grabbed hold. Then a deep and abiding anger took over. Why should he have to run from the hunter? He hadn't done anything wrong. Was their hatred and greed so strong that they'd spend eight years hunting him down? Wasn't decimating his people enough for them? Lumiere reached for his dagger then cursed as he realized he'd left it in the cave. His eyes flicked to the man ,who'd by now straightened up, and stopped in confusion. For although he had a nocked bow it was pointed at the ground, not him. Wasn't he here to hunt him? But Lumiere could sense no threat from the stranger and his posture showed only caution. In confusion Lumiere looked closer at the man. He had long pale blond hair with the top part pulled back and a small braid behind his right ear. His facial features were fair and he had eyes as blue as the sky. His poise was graceful and fluid like that of a cat and he wore a deep green cloak over a light brown shirt, green pants, knee-high brown boots, and a dark brown belt with scabbards. On his left hip was a short sword and a dagger was on his right. Of course he also had a quiver slung over his shoulder for the bow and arrow in his hands. But what really caught Lumiere's attention was that the man had pointed ears. The stranger held a strange attraction for Lumiere but he thought , rather sardonically, that that could easily be explained by the fact that this man was the first one he'd seen in eight years.

"What events hast hast brought a man to the West?"

The melodious voice surprised Lumiere, then he realized that he had called him a man. Of course he realized, without his tell-tale wings he was almost indistinguishable from a man. Distrust flashed through his eyes. So the reason the stranger showed no threat was because he didn't realize he was Envaciel. "Is it so unusual for a man to be here?"he asked playing it cool.

"For the 600 years the Elves have dwelt here, no man has been." Elves? He was not a man? Did that explain the ears, the voice, the poise? And 600 years? Had so much time passed? He had certainly never heard of Elves before. Then he realized part of what was said was wrong, well if he was a man. And since he preferred that he continued to think he was he'd go along with it.

"592 years no man has dwelt here Elve."

Author's Note: He he, Elve. :} Lumiere has no was to know the singular of Elves is Elf. And yes He said wings, the Envaciel are a winged people and they're so light because they have hollow bones like birds.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The world and characters created by J. R. R. Tolkien belongs to him, not me.

Chapter Three

_Elve?_ Was he not familiar with Elves? Whoever he was the strange man was proving to be a conundrum. He had looked shocked when he saw him and Legolas would certainly like to know how the man knew he was there. The man had looked like a frozen deer tensed to flee but then he seemed enraged. Legolas had not missed how he had reached for a weapon that wasn't there. Legolas did his best to show no ill will and it seemed to work because the man calmed and looked at him curiously. When he spoke though the man's eyes filled with suspicion and his question showed more then he probably realized. At the mention of Elves the man's suspicions seemed to dim but he remained cautious. Legolas couldn't figure out this man's reactions and unless he misunderstood the man he had been here for eight years.

"You have dwelt here eight years? From whence did you come?" Legolas asked in curiosity The man's face closed off.

"You don't need to know and as for how I got here I don't know."he said coldly, "But yes I have lived here for eight years now." he said in a softer voice.

Legolas was shocked, he didn't know how he got here? It seemed there was more to this man's story then meet the eye. The corner of his mouth quirked, it also seemed that he would only answer the questions he chose to. Legolas made a decision then unnocked his bow and slung his bow over his shoulder as he put the arrow back in its quiver. "Then we are neighbours. I am Legolas Prince of the Mirkwood in absentia. Greetings on behalf of the Elves."

The man looked a little startled then looked up towards the sky. He sighed then looked back at Legolas, "Lumiere Vanhoop." He bent down and quickly tied off a piece of cloth with berries piled on it that must have been left there when he was startled. He stood up and started to walk towards the cave but paused and looked back with a raised eyebrow, "Aren't you coming?"

Lumiere walked towards the cave and listened closely to Legolas's movements. He was surprised that he actually had to listen closely to here him, any sounds he made blended with the ambient noise. Which explained how Legolas had managed to sneak up on him in the first place. It was no wonder Lumiere hadn't heard him coming but now that he knew what to listen for Legolas would find it much harder to sneak up on him again. Wait a minute! Why am I inviting him into my home? Just because a storm's coming? I should let him fend for himself, I'm sure he's more then capable. Lumiere shot the Elve a resentful glare to which he blinked in surprise. Was it because he may not be a man? Because he said we were neighbours? I didn't matter. He couldn't trust his actions when he didn't know he was Envaciel.

"Have I acted in a manner to offend you?" Legolas asked puzzled.

Lumiere grumbled to himself. No he hadn't. Maybe if he acted like a hunter he could chase him off, but _no_ Legolas had to act polite and courteous. Damn it! I shouldn't trust him! It's probably a ploy. Not everyone is out to get you or have ulterior motives, his inner voice said annoyingly. Fine, I'll chase him out the moment he slips up he decided. And if he doesn't, well.., maybe I'll try trusting him. _Maybe_. That's all he'd concede to right now. He'd learned long ago that it was dangerous to be naive and trusting.

Legolas watched as Lumiere grumbled and continued walking without answering him. He grinned, it seems I asked another question he doesn't care to answer. Legolas wondered why his attitude didn't bother him more. He was abrupt and had glared at him for no apparent reason. He followed Lumiere into the cave and Lumiere put the cloth with the berries down by the fire. He walked to the back of the cave and grabbed the plates and cups, removing the spoons, then put them beside the berries. He took one of the bone knives from a cup and quickly carved the rabbit so it was split evenly between the plates. He untied the cloth with the berries and split them as well. Lumiere paused in what he was doing and gave him another sudden glare then looked down and mumbled, but he picked up one of the plates and offered it to him. "You're lucky I had spares."

Legolas sat and accepted the plate, "My thanks." Legolas took the knife and fork he offered then watched as Lumiere took the cups and dipped them in a bucket of water he hadn't seen from the entrance. Lumiere offered him one of the cups. "Thank you." he said as he accepted it and took a sip. Lumiere then sat down and picked up his plate and began eating. Legolas put down his cup and started to eat as well.

Author's Note: In absentia is a legal term meaning 'in absence' and was used for lords and such who for whatever reason no longer lived on or in their lands but still held their tittles. Ex: Lord of Wictinshire in absentia (made up). Vanhoop means of hope in Dutch.


End file.
